This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Depression is a common comorbidity among persons with epilepsy (PWE). Many believe that depression in epilepsy is distinct from that seen in primary depression;this syndrome has been termed the interictal dysphoric disorder. Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) studies examining affective processing in primary depression have identified brain regions associated with the pathology and symptomatology of primary depression;however there is little information about fMRI patterns associated with depression in epilepsy. We seek to clarify whether there is a unique functional activation pattern in patients with epilepsy and depression.